


Love is Blind

by Elenduen



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health problems, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Murdock is injured in Beast From The Belly Of A Boeing, Face and he reveal their feelings for each other, but Murdock`s false release may prove to be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Maybe they`ll let me fly one of these birds, now that I`m not crazy anymore!" Murdock chiruped from the co-pilot`s seat shooting a grin in Hannibal`s direction, not on target, a nasty reminder of his lack of sight

"Hey Buddy, nice going" Face said standing up and patting Murdock`s shoulders, the pilot flinched and shifted his head from side to side uncertain where he should be looking, with his hands on Murdock`s shoulder Face could feel the tremours running through his body and at this close distance he could hear Murdock`s rapid breathing, his chipper remark might make it sound like he was doing alright, but his bodys physical reaction was very far from alright, he was clearly terrified and perhaps on the verge of a panic attack "Uh Hannibal, I think we should get moving, get BA conscious and get the hell out of here before the authorities show up", Face mentaly willed Hannibal to see that Murdock was starting to panic and get them all out of here before all hell broke loose, again!,

"Right Kid" Hannibal agreed his ciggar still between his teeth, getting up he brushed past Murdock and Face making the pilot flinch even more and Face tighten his grip upon his shoulders wanting so baddly to wrap his arms about the pilot and hold him close until the shaking abated and Murdock`s fears were under control, the pilot`s head was just inches from his lips, he could lean forward and lay a kiss upon that red/brown hair breath in Murdock`s own scent mixed with the strawberry scented shampoo he got for the pilot, perhaps had it not been for Hannibal and BA (although comatose!) behind them Face might have dared to do so, might have taken the chance and acted upon his desires, but like always his courage failed him and he found himself using another way to offer Murdock his support, Talking "It`s okay ba.....buddy, nothing to worry about, we`ll get you out of here, and fix you up good and proper" 

"s`ok Face, M`ok" Murdock said trying to sound light hearted, except he was far from light hearted, usually Face voluntaraly touching him made Murdock shiver with delight, made his heartbeat faster with joy, made him able to indulge his useless hope and dream of Face ever returning his feelings, just that little more. 

Murdock had long ago accepted the futility of his feelings, feelings which had been there since Nam, and had only strengthend over the last ten years, Face was a hetrosexual, he had no intentions or interest beyond friendship with a skinny crazy pilot, sometimes this would get Murdock down, and seeing Face openly flirting with women, did`nt so much make his jealous as he was`nt that type of man, so much as make him sad and wistfull.

Right now however Face touch was not so much making his feel shocks of electisity run through his skin so much as made him jump from the fact he could`nt see where the Con-Man was coming from, and then gave him some comfort in his darkness.

"Come on Sergent time to get up and go" Hannibal barked in a crisp clear military voice "Now Sergent!", the reaction was incredible, BA`s eyes cleared and he shot to his feet almost sending Hannibal flying over the back of his relinquished chair   
"Where where....? we alive?"

"Kind`o hard t` be talkin` if ya ai`nt big guy!" Murdock snorted shaking violently despite his amusment "An I doubt heavon looks like this, or St Peter like Hannibal!"

"Shut up fool!, don` wan` ya crazy talk now!, we need t ` get outa here!"

"Well now your back with us, we can!" Face snapped "Murdock give me your hand, left hand, I`ll guide your round here, and then back down the isle"

"`No need Faceman, been in an out more Cock pits than you have chicks beds!" Murdock laughed getting to his feet and proceeding to make his way out of the cock pit without a problem, clearly having been able to make his way out of any cock pit with his eyes closed for years! 

"I`ll make you pay for that later!" Face growled though partly pleased Murdock was still capable of a verbal sparring match with him, gently placing an arm about Murdock`s shoulders to guide him as they amde their way down the isle, to reach the door  
"Hannibal, we`ve got company!" Face said looking out of the window and seeing flashing lights, and airport crew moving towards them, steps being brought so they could get out   
"They`ll be here to help us" Hannibal said "Too soon for the Feds to show up, or LA`s finest, BA give me a hand with the door".

Once the door was open and the steps set up, Hannibal and BA went down first, the big sergents just about leaping off the plane and taking the steps three at a time!, still puffing away on his ciggar Hannibal made his way down after him, turning back to Face   
"Face, take Murdock straight to the van, once we`ve got Amy I want to get out of here quickly, we`ll meet you by the front gates"

"Right Colonol" Face replied lowering his arm so it was round Murdock`s narrow waist, the feel of the pilot pressed up close to him, trembling with stress and fear made Face want to pull the pilot into a tight embrace, kiss him and tell him that everything was going to be alright, chase away all of his fears and doubts, make him feel safe and secure, the fact Murdock leaned into his touches made Face feel his chest puff with pride, and other parts of his anatomy react to the sensation, just as being in physical contact with Murdock always did! which was why at times, especialy when he wore tight fitting pants he avoided or fought against contact with Murdock lest he end up disgacing himself, much as he was in danger of doing now!  
`Whoa, come down boy!` he urged his cock silently `Now is`nt the time for this!, relax will you!?` 

"Fffface?" Murdock stammered "Wheres thththe first step?" 

"One step ahead ba....buddy, thats right lower your foot, don`t worry I`ve got you, hold onto me" Face said keeping his voice low and soothing though he could have bitten his tongue off for nearly calling Murdock baby, not just once but twice!, Murdock had not noticed the Freudian slip and was too busy making his way opff the first step, he was also unable to supress a wimper as he gingerly lowered his foot down feeling with the tip of his toes for the next step then setting his foot down and slowly lowering his left leg to follow 

"Okay lets take the next step the sa......" Face broke off as he heard the sound of sirens, despite Hannibal`s belief that the police would take longer aparently LAPD were responding quite quickly "Um, change in plan Murdock, how`d you feel about being carried like a bride?"

"Well I did wear a wedding dress" Murdock replied shakily 

"Thats right precious!" Face chuckled recalling the rediculas sight of Murdock running after the catering truck in a full wedding gown tripping up and yelling out!, with a broad grin on his face he lifted Murdock into his arms and proceeded to carry him down the steps, shoving past the air port workers and running as fast as he could with the captain in his arms to where BA had left the A-Team van   
"You`re way too light Murdock!" he chidded "Way too light!"

"What ya don` like the skinny look?" Murdock asked "Thought you liked fashion, models are all skinny"

"I do like fashion, but I don`t like bones sticking out!" Face replied "Damn Hannibal and his healthy eating lectures, when we get back to mine your going to have the finest gourmet cuisine LA can provide"

"Back t` yours?" 

"Well yeah.......I mean we can`t take you back to the VA like this, and I.......well I`d love to have you stay with me" face was thankfull for the fact he was running, his panting gave him and excuss for his eratic breathing, and his nervousness as he waited for Murdock`s answer `say yes, please say yes, please say yes!`

"You sure Facey?, don` know how lon` I`ll be like this, might get on ya nerves"

"You could never get on my nerves Murdock" Face almost purred as they came up to the van, quickly he set Murdock down and opened the door helping Murdock into the back and making sure he was secure before slamming the door shut and getting into the front seat and starting the engine "IS that a yes to the offer then?" he asked glancing in the rear view at Murdock, damn those burns looked painful

"Yeah, thanks Temp, I apreciate it" a small smile, the smile Murdock only have bestowed on Face was gracing the pilot`s face, of course it was a little off the mark as Murdock could`nt see, but it was there, the sweet warm smile, not the manic or amused smile, face liked to think of it as His smile, his and his alone, the special one Murdock saved up just for him

"No worrys Murdock, we`ll have a great time together, hey I`ll even spring for Pizza when we get back!".

 

They picked BA, Amy and Hannibal up at the gates, BA instantly taking over the driving and flooring it, almost sending Face, Murdock and Amy sprawling acorss the carpeted floor of the van "Jesus BA can you be careful!" Face cried "Murdock`s injured enough without adding wiplashes to the mix!"

"Button it Face!, we need t` get gone, Lynch`ll be boun` t` show up!"

"Lynch smynch!" Murdock drawled "He coul`nt catch flys with his gob open!"

"Nicely put Captain!" Hannibal snorted "Hows the face?"

"Still there I think!" Murdock reached up his hand to examin the wounds wincing as he pocked the burns 

"Should`nt we go to a hospital?" Amy asked "They look quite ugly"

"Don`t feel to purdy neither baby!" Murdock shot back 

"I`ll take care of it" Face stated begining to rumage around looking for the first aid kit then recalled that he was surposed to have restocked it and replace it once done so, and had forgotten completly 

"Missing something Lieutenant?" Hannibal asked 

"First aid kit"

"The one you were meant to be restocking three weeks ago?"

"Yeah that one"

"I take it, you did`nt" Amy sighed rolling her eyes "Let me guess, you had a date!"

"Bite me!" Face snapped getting back into his seat "Why don`t you do something other than bitch for a change!"

"FACE!" 

"HEY MAN!"

"Lieutenant!" came three exclamations that peirced Face`s stomch like a knife   
"That was uncalled for" Hannibal stated "Apologise to Amy"  
"Hannibal it`s really okay" Amy protested 

"No, he`s right, I`m sorry" Face swiftly apologised "It`s just........been a very bad day!"

"For alla us!" BA growled "`Specialy me!, draggin` me ona plane!, fool when ya can see `gain ima knock ya head offa ya shoulders!"

"Oh something to look forward to!" Murdock muttered unconcerned

"I think it would be best if Murdock came to stay with me" Hannibal said 

"What?, why!?" Face cried 

"Your not exactly in the best of moods Lieutenant, perhaps you should cool off for a while"

"Hannibal I`m fine, I`m sorry for snapping at Amy, but really I want to have Murdock stay with me" `Nice Peck, make it anymore obvious can you?` Face thought cringing inwardly   
"My place is bigger than yours, he`ll have more space, and you have that movie audition don`t you?"

"Yeah" Hannibal murmed

"Whatcha playin` now Colonol?" Murdock asked "Nother Aquamaniac?"

"A giant mutated cockroach!" Hannibal replied "I`ve to be moving myself about on a skate board, on my hands and knees!"

"Giant Cockroach!" Amy snorted "I`m sure that`ll win you Acter of the year!", even Face could`nt supress a laugh at the thought of the role 

"Creature of the year perhaps?" Hannibal mused "Alright Kid, if it`s alright with Murdock he can stay with you"

"Already sorted Colonol, gonna have a pajama party chez Faceman!"

"And just for you Buddy, Mi casa e su casa!" Face grinned eager to get home, maybe ,just maybe if he got to spend some quality time with Murdock, no missions or anything, maybe he could work out if there was any chance for his feelings being returned by the pilot, with Murdock now declared sane and being thrown out of the VA, now seemed like a very good opotunity to broach the subject, but slowly very slowly and carefully, the last thing he wanted was to scare the Captain off and first things first of course would be treating those powder burns.


	2. Chapter 2

Face had this time aquired himself a very nice bungalo in Malibu, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, an open plan kitchen/dining room seperated by the kitchen cabinates and work surface, and a living room with sliding glass doors that led out into a very preety well cared for garden, a pateo with a built in BBQ, sun loungers, even a swing seat that Face liked to lay back on reading in the late afternoon as the sun set over the ocean that was only a stones throw away. 

Carefully Face guided Murdock into the bungalo taking him down the fortunatly clear hall, no pot plants or chests of draws or anything for Murdock to fall over or bang into.   
Keeping hold of the Captain, he took him into the living room guiding him over to the couch and setting him down before hurrying back over to the wall to switch on the light. 

Turning back to Murdock Face winced seeing the wounds more clearly than he had on the plane  
"That bad huh?" Murdock asked reminding Face once more of how sharp his hearing actualy was, truth be told the wounds did look down right terrible at the moment, but Face was used to seeing wounds looking worse than they actualy were, once the initial swelling receeded and the area had been cleaned up alot of the time the injurys were not that severe. 

"I`ve seen worse before now" Face said not lying, somehow Murdock always knew when he was lying always had   
"I`m going to boil some salt water to clean your eyes with, I dar`nt use surgical spirit so close to them, then I`ll put some anti inflamitary cream on the wounds and dress them" 

"Soun`s good Doc Peck!" Murdock replied trying to sound upbeat but he was coming off as exhausted and in pain 

"Do you have a headache?" Face asked in concern having to physicaly restrain himself from cupping the pilot`s jaw in his hand 

"Lil bit", in Murdock speach a little bit of pain most likely meant one hell of alot!

"I`ll get you some asprin" Face paused suddenly "Murdock do feel sick at all?, dizzy?, got any pins and needles?"

"No, why.......oh you think I might have a concussion?"

"Well I know you did`nt hit your head but it is possible" 

"Feel fine Facey, jus` a bit sore and tired" 

"Your certain?", the concern in Face`s voice warmed Murdock`s heart making him wish he could just slide into the con-man`s arms and snuggle against his chest, feel warm and safe for a while, but knowing or being almost certain Face would never welcome such an action on begrudge it for his crazy friend Murdock held back just nodding his head   
"Okay, I`ll get the water on and be back in a minute".

As carefully as he could Face cleaned the burns, some blood came away from the largest of them, it sat just above Murdock`s left eyebrow stretching out between his eyes, though he fought against it Murdock winced several times from the proceedur with Face appologising each and every time he caused the pilot pain, once the blood and powder had been washed away all that was left was the livid red burns and angry swelling, also the classic bruising starting beneath both eyes that would lead to full blackening in hours   
"You`ll have a couple of good shiners soon ba...buddy!" Face said kicking himself and his misbehaving tongue! 

"I`ll bet" Murdock sighed flinching a little as the cotton wool pads were laid over his eyes and one over the largest burn, Face used a little tape to stick them all in place then packed the rest of the stuff back in the first aid box 

"So, how about that pizza?" he asked studying the too pale face of his best friend "Pepperoni and mushroom? extra cheese?" normaly Murdock would be salivating at the though, but right now he was slumping, looking ready to keel over 

"Actually Face, not to be ungrateful or nothin`, but can we take a rain check on the pizza?, I`m kinda tired", tired translating into exhausted, god knew it had been one hell of a day, and truth be told Face was feeling the strain himself and would`nt be too unhappy to call it a night, 

"Yeah sure, I`m preety beat myself actually"

"Thanks Face, I owe you one" Murdock said with extreame gratitude 

"Don`t mention it bud, come on I`ll show you the guest bedroom", Face decided on the room closest to the master bedroom, the ensuite being all that seperated them, the room was done up in pale pastels of lilac and mint, the bed was a simple double unlike the four poster king sized one on the masterbedroom   
"D`you want some help getting undressed?" Face asked clicking on the light

"Would ya mind?" `hardly!` Face thought biting his bottom lip `Please don`t be going comando!, please!`, taking a minute he scuttled into his bedroom getting a spair set of pajamas for Murdock to wear, between them Murdock was soon undressed and slipped into the pajama bottoms declining the top though, he sat down on the bed biting his bottom lip looking for all the world very much alone   
"Whats wrong?" Face asked suddenly fearing that perhaps a concussion was effecting the pilot 

"Nononothin` M`fine" Murdock replied 

`Liar` Face thought "Come on Murdock I know you too well for that, now whats troubling you buddy?, you feeling sick or something?"

"No, I`m fine I just...........Face could you........no no of course not it`s stupid" Murdock shook his head 

"Could I what?" Face asked curriously 

"Dos`nt matter, jus` forget it"

"No, tell me what you were going to say", Murdock looked embaressed and ashamed as he spoke, his eyes remaining on his feet and his voice barely audiable

"Could you stay with me? tonight I mean?, I don` wanna be alone"

`Oh my god oh my god oh my god!` face`s mind and libido screamed as he forced them both to shut up and calm back down 

"Of course" Face replied managing to keep the tremour out of his voice as he spoke "Though we`ll be more comfortable in the master bedroom, the beds alot bigger"

"Okay, y`sure I`m not puttin` ya out?" as always Murdock was checking that he was`nt being a bother and not thinking about himself at all, `God if you only knew the truth!` face thought   
"Positive"

"Thanks Temp, you`re a real star ya know?"

`Only for you baby!` face thought wryly.

it was`nt the first time they had shared a bed, hell on missions it was sometimes manditory, Christ once all four of them had been forced to share a king sized bed, Hannibal and Face at the top, Murdock and BA at the bottom!, what a night that had been!. 

Somehow Murdock and he climbing into this bed together felt different, more.......special?, Face was`nt sure he could put a word to what he was feeling, though he was fairly sure his dreams tonnight would be nothing if not erotic!.

Murdock too was thinking much the same, wishing like mad he could see Face, not being able to, not being capable of seeing his own body made him twitchy about what it was doing, if he was reacting right, if he was getting too close to his friend or fidgiting too much, slipping under the covers and laying his head down on the pillow however made him feel much better and showed him just how tired he really was, how exhausted this nightmare of a case had left him   
"Get some sleep buddy you look like you need it" Face said closely to his ear 

"`Kay, see.........hear you in the morning" Murdock corrected himself snuggling further down under the covers and squirming until he had cocooned himself 

"Night ba....buddy, pleasent dreams", Face lay on his side watching as Murdock settled himself knowing he could`nt see him wanting to rearange their positions so he was spooning the captain pulling him close and spending all night locked in that sweet loving embrace, his hand seemed to have a mind of it`s own as it reached out to brush a stray lock of hair back from Murdock`s forehead 

"mmm`thanks" Murdock mumbled sleepily 

"Your welcome" Face whispered yanking his hand back and considering chopping it off as he glared at the offending body part, God what else would.........no no no!, not that, not again!, that could stay well and truely supressed!, silently groaning Face settled himself down closing his eyes and visualising all the most disgusting things in the world all the most unattractive people he`d ever met to calm his libido even picturing Lynch doing a strip tease! and if that did`nt quash your sexdrive nothing would!.

The following morning Face awoke warm and refreshed the sunlight shining through the open curtains that he`d forgotten to draw last night, it took him a few minutes to register that he and Murdock had shifted during the night and he was now laid on his back with Murdock laying over him, head on his bare chest, arm slung across his waist and body pressed tightly up against him, it took his cock considerably less time to realise and begin to throb painfully!   
`I hate my life!` Face thought as he looked at the slumbering pilot, god he looked so cute when he slept, younger, more innocent and care free, unless he had a nightmare of course, without really thinking about it Face began to trace a finger down Murdock`s cheek and round under his jaw before coming back up under his chin to caress his lips and imagine kissing them   
"Jesus Murdock!" Face whispered running his finger back across Murdock`s cheek and cupping it in his palm "I wish I had the guts to....."

"To what muchacho?" came a small quiet voice that had Face just about leaping out of his skin! and causing Murdock to giggle a little at his success in scaring the shit out of Face "What do you wish you had the guts to do?" he asked again taking the chance by the fact he`d woken up to Face caressing him like a lover to run his hand over Face`s right nipple causing the con-man to shiver and stiffen "Somethin` like that?"

"God yes!" Face breathed "That and more!", using his hand as a guide Murdock carefully reached up to find Face`s jaw scooting himself up he pressed himself forward hoping his aim was close to target, Face however realised what the action was and took Murdock in his arms pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss that left them both breathless 

"Whoa!, can see why call the girls like kissin` you Temp!" Murdock chuckled "Got some real skill there!"

"not bad yourself baby!" Face replied running his tongue over his lips to savour Murdock`s taste on his tongue "ready for a second go?"

"Thought you`d never ask!" Murdock grinned, Face took the lead again this time leaning Murdock back and laying over him possessing his mouth completly and running a hand down the pilots bare chest teasing his nipples and taking a long slow pace down to Murdock`s crotch expecting to find something simerler to his own especialy as Murdock was moaning in pleasure, what he found made him pause and pull back   
"`Sup Muchacho?" Murdock asked frowning and wincing as the action pulled his burned skin

"Why........don`t you want this?" Face asked meaning Murdock`s lack of erection 

"Oh, thats, don` worry honey, it ai`n you" Murdock replied "It`s the meds, side effect, don` often get goin` down there if ya know what I mean"

"Oh, oh shit!, Murdock I`m sorry" Face moaned covering his face with his hand Jesus of all the insensative asshole things to have said! 

"S`ok Facey, m`used t it now" Murdock reasured him reaching out with unsure hands to find where Face was, not wanting to see the pilot struggle Face took the hands guiding them to his waist "Still wanna be with ya, wanted to for a lon` time, never thought it`d happen though"

"I never thought it would either, and certainly not under circumstances like this" Face breathed "But I`ve wanted it for a long time aswell, been wanting you since that case we had in Alaska, when you got burried beneath the snow drift, and by the time we`d dug you out you were blue and Hannibal had to give you CPR, I knew then how much I loved you, how much I would hurt if I lost you"

"That was five years ago Facey!, why`d you never say nothin`?"

"I did`nt think you liked me like that" Face confessed "Thought you were......unobtainable, uninterested, and I don`t exactly have a great track record with relationships"

"Me neither" Murdock said "Las` guy I was with was twenty years ago, he cheated on me in my own bed, then beat the crap out of me for yelling at him and calling him a bastard!"

"Jesus!" Face exclaimed "The son of a whore!, I hope his Goddamn prick drops off and his balls shrivled up like walnuts!" 

"Nice imagry, but really I never went with another man after that, di`nt have feelin`s for one, till I volunteered for Nam, and met a certain bright blue eyed, blonde haired, smart mouth Lieutenant!, who stole my heart as easily as he can pick a lock or lift a wallet!"

`Nam!` Face thought gob smacked "You`ve wanted me since then?"

"Yeah, jus` never thought you had any interest in guys"

"Well, theres only been two actualy, and they were in collage before I met Lesley" Face said

"So I guess we`re both a bit.......rusty?"

"Well ya know what they say `bout riddin` bikes?" Murdock purred snuggling closer "Ya never forget how!"

"Very true!" Face snorted bending down to recapture the pilot`s mouth jumping a little as Murdock`s hands slid down from his waist to his pajama bottoms "You sure?" he asked quietly his cock leaping at the thought of being inside Murdock!

"Always preffered t`be on the receivin` end Facey!" Murdock breathed "C`mon lover!, make this temporaraly blind man see stars!".

The cheeky tease had the desired effect and Face rolled Murdock over laying him on his back once again, this time not pausing in removing their pajama bottoms, fumbling as he refused to look up from Murdock`s face and stop kissing him, Face pulled open the bedside lockers draw pulling out a condom and a tube of lube, having to brake contact briefly to open the condom and slid it on and prepare both himself and moaning Murdock   
"Wish I could see you right now" Murdock whispered as Face sank back over him gently entered his body thrusting deeply inside him "God!, I`ve wanted this so much!"

"You and me both sweetheart" Face purred wrapping his arms about Murdock`s shoulders as the pilot`s hands found their way up and around his back to cling to his muscles, leg legs wrapped about his hips feet lock over his buttox as Murdock bucked wantonly beneath him 

"Kiss me" Murdock wimpered 

"Pleasure" Face breathed bending his head locking his lips with the Captain and pushing his tongue inside Murdock`s mouth kissing him with as much passion as he was making love to him, as if they had been doing this for years and already knew each other`s bodies inside and out, they moved in perfect rythem with one another, mouths only braking apart to suck in much needed air they fought a duel with their tongues and and caressed each other`s flesh feeling all the scarrs they bore from years of battle, but also the smooth well toned muscles and the smooth warm skin, with a breathless cry Murdock threw his head back crying out his release followed after a few moments by Face, for a few seconds Face stayed rigid against Murdock before falling down across him breathing heavily as bliss ran through his body.

"Definatly.............saw...................stars!" Murdock chuckled making Face grin and giggle a little 

"I love you" Murdock whispered freezing after saying it, he had no idea if this was simply physical for Face, if in fact he had just over steped the mark by revealing the depths of his feelings.

He need`nt have worried as Face lifted his head placing a long kiss on his lips before purring   
"I love you too baby".


	3. Chapter 3

Once they had both come back from the heady rush that followed love making, and their bodies were capable of moving once again, Face took Murdock into the ensuite bathroom, running a hot bath for them, the tub was deep and wide, easily capable of fitting two people inside at once   
"Lets take a look at those eyes" Face said while they were waiting for the water to run, 

Murdock sat down on the toilet while Face gently peeled the bandages off, alot of the swelling had gone down about his temples and under his eyes, though the eyes themselves and between them were still puffy and raw looking, the biggest burn had begun to weep a little but only with lymph not puss so that meant there was no infection, Face had been right about the bruising, both Murdock`s eyes were now black/blue/and purple with hints of red from the bruising   
"How`s it today?" the pilot asked

"Truth?" Face replied

"Lie to me!"

"Absalutly perfect!, not a mark in sight!, you could go on stage as a model!" 

"Liar!" Murdock giggled "Nah, really whats it like"

"Alot of the swellings gone, but the bruisings come out now, looks rather like you went ten rounds with Mohammad Ali!" 

"Only Ten?, feels more like twenty!" Murdock said lifting a hand to touch the wounds and flinching as he made contact with the biggest burn 

"We`ll leave the dressings off while we bath, but I`ll be replacing them after"

"D`you have to?, kind`o weird lookin` ai`nt they?"

"Sorry Murdock but left uncovered you could get an infection which could be very serious", Face did`nt say that it could cost Murdock his sight, could`nt bare the thought of Murdock`s beautiful brown eyes being dulled and sightless for the rest of his life, for the pilot to never be able to fly again "Besides" he said to shake off the fear that his thought had caused to run through him "You look gorgeous in anything, even bandages!", the blush that started on Murdock`s throat and ran all the way up his face was truely endearing making Face grin, alot of the men and women he`d gone out with were so vain and self involved it grated on his nerves after a while. Murdock`s shyness, and total unconcerned attitude when it came to clothing and other trivial matters was a welcome breath of frehs air for Face.

"Come on" he said as the water reached a high enough level in the tub, "Lets soak away any aches and pains", taking Murdock`s hands he guided him carefully over to the tub letting the Captain hold onto the side and get himself in just making sure that he was`nt going to slip, when Murdock was settled and laying back in the water, Face lowered himself in after the limber pilot stretching out beside him and laying an arm about Murdock`s shoulders pulling him close.

"Face?" Murdock asked seriously after a few minutes

"Yeah baby?"

"Is this...............................Is this real?, a real relationship I mean?, we together properly now?", the question startled Face as it was the last thing he`d expected Murdock to ask, but then with his history of bed hopping it was`nt really a surprised that Murdock needed so reasurance as to Face`s intentions "Providing it`s what you want aswell" Face replied looking up to study Murdock`s face for reactions and expressions "I want this to be the begining of something, not just a............fling or a one night stand or anything brief, I want us to be......." boyfriends just did`nt sound right, it sounded too highschool for two grown men one forty years old and the other thirty five, lovers sounded too casual for what Face had in mind, "Partners" he said finding a word that seemed to suit 

"Yeah?" the shyness was back adding a lilt to the honeyied southern drawl "Ya wanna be t`gether `n date `n snuggle `n all that!"

"We can even make out in the back seat of my car!" Face offered with a grin 

"The Vette don` have no back seat!" Murdock pointed out "Sides don` really wanna go t` a fancy resturant with bandaged eyes and not bein` able t` see my han`s, problem findin` ma mouth!"

"Right, but candle lit dinners here?, the finest Italian, French, Chinese, and Thai cuisine LA can offer, perhaps even Indian"

"Got all the resturants on speed dial?" Murdock snorted knwoing Face`s cookery skills were limited to a few dishes "`Sides you still owe me a pizza!", Face groaned rolling his eyes wishing he`d never sujjested it now, somehow Pizza just paled in comparrison to stone baked ciabatta, fresh seafood linguine, tossed Italian salad, served with a bottle of fine chardonnay, and follwed by a sinful Tiramasu, and finished off with coffe ameratii biscuits and a few glassess of Amerato,

"Sure I can`t tempt with something a little more..........classy?" Face purred turning his head and nipping at Murdock`s exposed throat making the pilot shiver and gasp in pleasure "Fine Italian food from Il Maestro?" 

"Il Maestro!?" Murdock gasped "They cost a fortune Face!, ya can`t spend like that!, not on me!"

"Why ever not?"

"Cuz m`not worth it", the words were said so simply so easily thaqt it tore into Face`s heart worse than perhaps they would have if the pilot had said them in a dejected voice, but the fact he not only believed this but had accepted it to the point where he did`nt care anymore, hurt like gunshot to the belly 

"You are more than worth it" Face said sitting up and wishing he could look Murdock in the eyes and not livid burns and bruising "I don`t know who told you otherwise, but if I ever meet them I`ll brake their legs and wrap them about their necks!, most likely with BA`s help!, but you are worth everything and more and so help me I`ll make you believe it too!"

"What`re we gonna tell the guys and Amy?" Murdock suddenly asked, he having not even thought about them until BA was mentioned, it also caused Face to wince, he too not having given it alot of thought

"I`m not sure" Face admitted litfing a hand out of the water to scratch his head and think   
"I hav`nt given it much thought to be honnest"

"Me neither, but if we`re gonna do this, for real, then they deserve t` know"

"Yeah, especialy with you being out of the VA now, we could get a place together, be together properly".

Face had expected a smile, a laugh, anything, but what he was Murdock pursing his lips and looking away "What?" Face asked worriedly 

" Nothin`"

"No theres something, whats wrong?", Murdock sighed looking back in Face`s general direction though it was hard for him to judge acuratly 

"I jus` don` think I`m ready face" he confessed feeling like he`d just kicked or fallen over Billy  
"Oh", well Face could`nt pretend that Murdock`s words hurt, the thought of doing this every morning, waking up in each others arms, snuggling when they went to bed, making love, sharing meals, fighting over what to watch on the TV, romantic dinners, well hey all that was still possible, just because Murdock would`nt be living with him did`nt mean they would be apart all the time and time was most likely all Murdock needed 

"Yeah your proberly right" Face agreed "Moving in together would be rushing things a bit, We should let things develope more, date and such before we get round to sharing an address"

"Di`nt mean that" Murdock whispered looking down and if possible feeling worse than ever 

"Then what?..................Oh, OH!" Face could have slapped himself, of course Murdock meant leaving the VA, God of course he would be scared about it, it had been his home for ten nearly eleven years, and as much progress as he`d made in the last decade he was`nt completely "Cured" as it were, still suffered terrible bouts of depression, had halutinations, and acted out wild fantasys, was he really sane?, was the Docter right to be releasing him?, somehow Face was`nt sure, not with how Murdock had been behaving before the mission and with his reaction now  
"We`ll help you" he said cupping the pilots face and stroking his cheek "We`ll make sure you take your meds, that your looking after yourself, be there when you need us"

"I don`t want you guys to have to do that though!" Murdock cried startling Face with the force of his emotion "You don`t need one more problem to your very long list of problems starting with an Obsessive Compulsive Colonol who if he had half a brain would have given up on chasing you guys over a decade ago!, you don`t need to be baby sitting a brain defective sometimes suicidal pilot aswell as everything else!".

The water suddenly felt less warm and relaxing, the close proximity between Face and Murdock seemed to be eons apart, Face tried desperatly to think of something to say, but was beaten to it by Murdock   
"I wan` to be with you Face, really be with you, but I don`t want to be a burden on you which is what I could become"

"You will never be a burden, never baby"

"D`you wanna be sitting a suicide watch?, restraining me when I flip out?, I could hurt you aswell as myself, God knows the last time I had a bad episode it took four orderlys to hold me down long enough for a Docter to stick a needle into me!, I broke one mans jaw in two places, anothers arm, and shattered one guys nose!, I don`t ever want to hurt you like that or in any other way Templeton, I love you far to much for that" Murdock paused catching his breath and running a hand over his face catching the burns and wincing before going on "I don`t want to spend the rest of my life in the VA, and I know that I have gotten better with their help, but deep down I also know I`m not strong enough to cope completly on the outside, not all the time"

"Di.......did you tell the docter this?" Face asked his throat sticking from the pain he felt for his lover, how could he have not known how Murdock was feeling?, `Because he`s as good at acting as you are` he thought

"He did`nt wanna know" Murdock shrugged "Insisted I`m fine"

"Maybe he`s right" Face offered "Maybe you are fine, you just might need some extra support from your friends and lover to help you through the transition, help you become accustomed to living out here, snuggle in bed with you at night to keep the bed bugs away!, kiss you and cuddle you when your feeling down!", his words had the desired effect and a small smile formed on Murdock`s lips "We`ll work something out baby, perhaps Hannibal can talk to the Docters for you, get some help from them, make you an out patient or something so you`ll still have that support there when and if you need it"

"Ya think?"

"Yes, now, how about we get out of this bath, I sort your eyes out and we go and have some breakfast, though it`ll proberly be more Brunch now"

"Ooooh Pancakes?" Murdock grinned "Big thick fluffy ones with lots of syrup?"

"Why not?" `hell` Face thought thought `We can work the calories off in bed after all!`.


	4. Chapter 4

Murdock bore Face re binding his eyes without a complaint, and let Face shave him his as the Con-man feared he may slice his face off should he attempte to do so himself without sight!. As Murdock did`nt have any clothes other than what he`d been wearing the day before, Face  
rumaged through his wardrobe to find something Murdock could wear comfortably, while he was a size bigger than than the skinny Captain, Murdock was serveral inches taller than him meaning his trousers were going to be short on him but it could`nt really be helped.

Fishing out a pair of jogging bottoms and a simple long sleeved T-shirt plus a pair of simple cotton briefs he helped Murdock get dressed then dressed himself in black slacks, and a burnt orange shirt with no tie, very relaxed and casual.

"Breakfast?" he offered taking Murdock`s left hand, more in a gesture of love than a gesture to help the pilot move about

"Pancakes and syrup!" Murdock chiruped happily.

Face followed Murdock`s instructions on how to make the batter and how hot the pan needed to be, flipping them as best he could, they wer`nt perfect but they were good enough and within half an hour the two of them were sitting down on the pateo eating fresh pancakes and syrup, though Face`s was`nt drowning in the sticky sauce as Murdock`s was   
"How in the hell do you stay so goddamn skinny eating that much sugar!?" Face asked shaking his head though very tempted to lick the syrup from Murdock`s cheek and lips 

"You still on about that?" the pilot asked "I ai`n malnurished ya know"

"Oh I know, and I noticed that your..........little difficulty did`nt stay a difficulty during our bedroom activity for very long!", Murdock blushed crimson a smile spreading over his face

"Ya noticed that too huh?"

"Well until we bathed I was wearing the results!" Face snorted watching in glee as Murdock`s blush burned even harder and he abandoned finding his mouth with the pancakes

"Think you could solve any mans problems in that department gorgeous!" the pilot replied this time making Face blush, sure he`d been called gorgeous before but the word coming from the honeyied southern accent made it feel more special, perhaps because hearing Murdock saying it was so much more special

"Feel free to use me any time you want precious" Face returned shifting out of his seat and moving round to sit next to Murdock and batted his hand away from his plate, tearing a peice of pancake off he placed it against the pilot`s lips feeding it to a surprised Murdock who in turn surprised him by sucking on his fingers in a long slow gesture that went straight down to his groin 

"Delicious" Murdock purred

"The pancakes?"

"You baby, nothin` sweeter, your a five star meal ya know?"

"Only five?, damn!, an I was hoping for ten!" Face laughed 

"Depends on what part I`m eatin`!" Murdock leered startling Face by his easy ability to make sexual comments 

"Jeez how`d you become so crude minded?" Face laughed grinning as Murdock clumsily pulled a peice of pancake off and fed it to him 

"Chattin` with Donerley" Murdock replied 

"Who?" Face asked licking his lips 

"The guy who lives..............lived across the hall from me" Murdock sighed "Raving nympho bording on psychopathic!" 

"Was he the one who when you were sharing a room while the staff decorated, that pounced on you in the middle of the night and bit your throat?"

"Yeah, crazy son of a whore even drew blood!, and he wondered why I kicked him across the room!" Murdock shook his head snorting in amusment "He`s okay really, gets me a bottle of so-co every so oftern by shaggin` one of the orderlys"

"Charming" Face commented dryly then paused frowning "None of them have ever tried it on with you have they?"

"Not more than once Muchacho, the only one that did nearly lost his family jewels and then some, he certainly was`nt coming back for a second attempt", as if he could see without sight Murdock reached out clumsily cupping Face`s cheek "Don` worry pet, he di`nt do more than stick his tongue down my throat, nothin` bad happend, an Donerley would shag anything given half a chance!"

"Well he can stick to the orderlys and other patients" Face growled "Cuz your mine!"

"Ooooh I love it when your possessive!".

They spent the next half hour feeding each other pancakes and lick syrup off each others faces before finally being disturbed by the phone ringing, cursing Face abandoned Murdock to go and answer it glancing at the clock and seeing it was indeed past check in time, so he knew who it was on the line  
"Hey Hannibal!"

"Over sleep Kid?" Hannibal chuckled

"Something like that!" Face smirked looking between the lace curtains and seeing Murdock still sitting in the chair relaxed and smiling, tilting his head to listern to the bird chiruping near by

"How`s Murdock today?"

"Alright", well how could he say fucking incredible, the best man I`ve ever been with!, "His eyes are still swollen shut, and preety raw looking, but theres no infection and he`s healing up"

"Good, what about err.........................well we all saw how he`d reacted to be released from the VA" Hannibal stammered braking off to puff on a ciggar by the sound of the intake of breath, Face imagined he could smell the smoke down the phone line

"Something we could do with talking about" Face said not wanting Murdock to get uncomfortable, he`d rather talk to Hannibal in private, perhaps Amy and BA could distract the Captain while he pulled Hannibal over to one side "It`s not a simple matter"

"I guessed that much, better done face to face?" the colonol asked intuitivly

"Uh huh"

"Okay, we`ll get together, how about...............a BBQ round at mine, two days time, I`ll get Amy and BA here, a few beers, you and I can talk without Murdock getting suspiscious, truth be told I`m not sure about this "Sane" thing either, I think that Docter whatever his name is needs his own head checking if he thinks our pilot`s sane!"

"You and me both" Face muttered his brain shutting off for a moment, obviously shutting off as he head himself asking "Hannibal what would you say if I were to tell you that my realtionship with Murdock had changed?!", a sound of coughing came from the pateo and Face knew Murdock ahd just chocked on the words he`d over heard

"In what way Kid?" Hannibal asked cautiously

"Um.......perhaps this would be better face to face aswell", though you can`t hit me down the phone! Face thought 

"If that means what I think it might mean then I have to say..............about damn time!"

"WHAT!?", Hannibal`s dirty chuckle did`nt help Face`s shock and embaressment 

"You think I`m blind Templeton?" Hanniabl snorted "Your not as suave or circumspect as you might like to think, I`ve seen you eyeing our pilot several times over the years, and he you!, I was begining to think the two of you would remain blind your entire lives!"

"Jesus!" Face groaned feeling his cheeks redden and dropped the phone down to his chest 

"Face?" Murdock asked feeling with the hands to find his way through the doors and unsteadily made his way across the living room finding the back of the sofa and using that to guide him "Whassup?"

"That Murdock?, let me speack to him" Hannibal yelled down the phone snapping Face out of his shame catatonia, numbly he took Murdock`s hand and guiding the phone into it

"Colonol?"

"Captain, how are you feeling?, bright eyed and bushy tailed?, perhaps a little sore?"

"Colonol?" Murdock squeaked looking about to try and find where Face was

"He`s a sly know it all bastard!" Face complained 

"Huh?, ya don` mean.....................How?" 

"Because you two make cow eyes at each other every time your together Captain!" Hannibal snorted "It was more than time for the two of you to get together, though I can`t say how BA`ll take it, but for my part I`m happy for you"

"Ummm, yeah, thanks I guess" Murdock stammered unsure what to say on this 

"Put Face back on, I take it he is recovered from his coronary!", Murdock held the phone out towards what he hoped was Face, who took the phone

"Yeah?"

"We on for the BBQ then?"

"Two days, we`ll be there for twelve, you can make us lunch"

"Fine by me, you can bring the steaks!" Hannibal replied "Later Kid take care"

"Bye!". 

 

Face noticed his hands were shaking as he set the phone back on the table, closing them into balls, he looked at Murdock seeing the pilot was torn between, shock, amazment and perhaps embaressment, which just about summed up what he himself was feeling at that particular moment in time!  
"Well, I guess thats one person less to worry about upsetting baby" he offered placing a hand onto Murdock`s shoulder making the pilot flinch from surprise but quickly he leened into the touch "Smug bastard!"

"Guess we were jus` blind t`each other wer`nt we?" Murdock chuckled "Pair o` fools`!, tha`s wha` BA`s gonna call us"

"After maybe" Face grimanced 

"After what?"

"After he`s broken my knee caps!"

"Why would you think the ugly mudsucka would do that t`ya?, it`s me he`s more likely t` pound int` the ground honey baby, Big guy`s been lookin` for an excuse f`years t`do it", Face saw the quickly concealed resentment that passed over Murdock`s face, and the saddness, the Pilot loved BA as much as he did Hannibal, the fact BA seemed to always think the worst of him and acted as if he hated him obviously hurt Murdock more than he ever let on, something BA had`nt realised either, something Face decided there and then he`d have to talk to BA about, once his knees had healed of course!, and behind bullet proof glass!

"BA loves you, you know" he said stroking Murdock`s cheek making the pilot snort

"D`you threaten to scalp people you love?" 

"It`s just his way baby, you know that, you know he`d never hurt you"

"Not without good cause, an violating his favorite Con-Man is a very good cause!"

"No!, not..........You know BA told me sees you as his anoying little brother who he needs to take care of, and gets frustrated at?, he once told me that he respects you maybe more than Hannibal" 

"What?"

"Yeah" Face grinned "Certainly more than me, because you never back down to him when he makes a threat, trust me, the only one of us who`ll get a kicking will be me!"

"Nah ya won`, I won` let that big ugly mudsucka lay one finger on ya baby!" he lifted his hands to lay them on Face`s shoulders "`Sides, if he dose, I`ll nurse you back t`health baby!, massage ya achin` muscles, every......single.......one........one them!", one hand slid down to cup Face`s cock and give it a gentle sqeeze making Face groan and thrust into the touch "Hm, this one feels a bit stiff!" Murdock teased wickedly "It definatly needs t`be taken care of!".


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Vietnamese was gotten off Google Translate and I apologise if wrong

After a day spent simply exploring each others bodies, learning where sensative spots and turn on point were on each other, Face and Murdock shared a simple dinner of Pizza and garlic bread which Murdock finally wore Face down on, and ordered, though Face had to addmit being fed pizza from Murdock`s hands and sharing a slice of garlic bread between their mouths was even more enjoyable than any four star meal he had enjoyed at a classy resturant, plus the Ben and Jerrys ice cream he fished out of the freezer and shared with Murdock tasted even better when it was licked off the pilot`s abdomon than it did on the spoon!, Murdock readily agreed lapping it up off Face`s flat stomach like a cat licking cream!.

The two of them wound up back in Face`s scammed bed shortly after 2 am having watched a late night movie, well half watched since alot of it had been spent making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers in the back row of the cinima!, deliciously sore, sated and with lips that were swollen and tingling the two of them snuggled down in the soft sheets Face spooning around Murdock and resting his head against the pilot`s neck kissing the sensative skin lightly   
"Sleep tight precious" he breathed

"Getcha beauty sleep Facey, wantcha lookin` good so I can mess ya up more t`moro!" Murdock giggled settling down "Love you Facey!"

"Love you to sweetheart, love you to".

Face was`nt sure what it was that had awoken him at first, the glowing light of the clock on the bedside table showed it was only five thirty am, he was about to settle back to sleep when he was suddenly kicked in the thigh! and a flailing hand hit his ribs!.

"NO!, pleeeeease!, stop!" Murdock yelled out tossing his head back and forth "Toi khong bi t!" oh shit, Murdock was having a nightmare, about the POW camps by the sounds of it, some of the Vietnamese was recognisable to Face as Murdock yelled out tossing and turning wildly "Xin vui long d`ng li!, Khong co them."

"Murdock, Murdock!" Face urged longing to take the pilot in his arms, but in this state if he was suddenly grabbed Face knew he`d end up across the room clutching a black eyes or bloody nose "Baby it`s okay, come back to me!"

"Xin vui long d`ng li khing!" Murdock sobbed his voice braking and rasping (I don`t know, please stop!, no more!, please stop), the pilot was kicking out and flailing his arms in abject terror sweat rolling down his forehead and cheeks nails dugging into the bed sheet 

"Murdock!, stop it!!" Face yelled hoping to make Murdock hear him "Wake up!, Your safe WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!".

Murdock froze completly for a moment even stoping breathing, his previously heaving chest going ridgid as did the rest of his body his hands gripping the bedsheet tightly and had they been visable his eyes would no doubt have been wide and glassy

"Murdock?" Face whispered tentativly not daring to touch the pilot yet which was a good thing as Murdock suddenly let out a blood curdling scream, flying off the bed and landing with a loud thump on the floor sobbing and screaming

"Khong, Hay d toi ra kh i day!" (No, let me out of here!)   
"Please, I can`t breath in here!, please!, let me go!", it took Face all of ten seconds to realise that due to Murdock still being in a world of pitch black he thought he was trapped inside those fucking wooden crates Choa had stuck the pilot`s in and left them there for days at a time, no food no water, locked up in a stuffy tight pitch black space with only their own screams for company, "Toi khong bi tc di u gi tio th!" (No I do`nt know anything I swear!"   
"I don`t................I can`t, you bastards, bastards!" 

"Murdock, stop it, your not in Nam!" Face cried getting off the bed and trying to reach out for the pilot, who flinched out of his touch backing away against the wall slamming his head back into it so hard it made Face wince "Sick, fucking bastard!, leave them alone!, don`t........I don`t know, please stop it!"

"Murdock please!" Face moaned as Murdock reached up his hands to pull at his hair yanking some out his hands falling down to claw at his bandaged eyes

"Toi xin I i no xin vui long!" (Please I`m sorry, so sorry, please stop!) as he ruthlessly ripped the bandages from his face tearing open the burn on his forehead Face took the chance and seized Murdock`s hands in his own and captured him in a bear hug as Murdock fought against him punching and squirming desperatly as he howled and cried hitting his head against the wall his breathing coming in short sharp gasps 

"Calm down, your safe baby, your safe, it`s me it`s Face, your safe!" Face chanted over and over keeping tight hold of Murdock even as the fighting wore down to mild hiccups and broken sobs as he now lcung tightly to Face instead of fighting up 

"Murdock?" Face asked uncertainly

"Don` lemme go" Murdock wept between sobs "Don` lemme b`taken `gain!"

"I won`t baby" Face whispered feeling his heart tear at the words and the memorys of nights like this in Nam that they evoked in him "Sssh your safe now, just let it out, your safe".

It took a good two hours before Murdock had calmed down, by which time his tears had dried to dry sobs then to heavy breathing finally fading to steady slow breaths and his death grip on Face loosening just as Face feared he`d lost circulation in his arms, to go along with his dead stiff legs  
"Face?" Murdock whispered lifting his head from the Con-mans neck his eyes squinting but open a litte, able to make out Face between his lashes "Whass goin` on?"

"You uh......you had a nightmare" Face said knowing he could`nt lie to the captain "You were yelling in Vietnamese"

"Oh", clearly Murdock had no recollection of the last two hours, or his nightmare, his mind as if sometimes did, having erased the whole episode from his memory 

"How are you feeling?" Face asked 

"Okay", suddenly Murdock looked alarmed sending a bolt of fear through Face "I di`nt hurt ya did I?"

"No, no, I`m fine, everythings fine" Face assured him cupping his stubbled cheek "How about we go and take a long hot bath?, I don`t know about you, but I`m a bit stiff and chilly down here"

"`Kay", the disspondant response made Face sigh misrably, Murdock was clearly sinking into himself, something that could last for days at a time, perhaps even cause a full blown depression cycle that could take weeks to end, what a way for a realtionship to begin, injury, then a panic attack nightmare flash back that could put the final nail in the coffin for what had seemed to be a budding romance.

And that Docter at VA thought Murdock was sane!, in Face`s laymans opinion he doubted anyone who was sane beat their head against the wall, hard enough to draw blood!, which he discovered upon seeing the back of Murdock`s hea din the bathroom light, pulled their own hair out, and spent the better part of two hours sobbing incoherantly after a nightmare screaming in a foriegn language  
"I`d understand y`know" Murdock whispered as he hugged his arms about his chest 

"Understand what?" Face asked tipping bubble bath liquid into the water 

"If y`wanna call it off, M`not the bes` person t`be with, someone else won` kick ya in ya sleep, nore scream `n shout, have fucked up flashbacks `bout bein` tortured then not remember them, I`d understand if ya wan` someone sane, someone better", Murdock was looking at the floor though his eyes were half closed, Face was across the bathroom in two steps grabbing hold of Murdock`s shoulders and pulling him up so they were facing each other 

"I don`t want anyone else!, I don`t care about being woken up because you have a nightmare, God knows I`ve had several myself, you`ve even comforted me through them!, I don`t want someone who`d perfectly sane!, they`re all boring compared to you!, I love you, I could`nt ever find anyone better because no one betetr than you exists!" Face cried shaking the pilot for emphasis "You are the only man I want, the only man I will ever want, so unless you want to end things between us, then I`m right here with you and thats exactly where I am staying".

Face paused drawing breath and speaking in a softer tone though he felt a twinge of fear as he did so "It`s up to you Murdock, if you want to end things, then I`ll be devestated, but I will back off, I will let you go, I don`t want to, I`ll never want to, but if it`s what you want then I`ll do it, for you", the next few moments could have been a life time for Face as he waited for Murdock to speak, fearing each passing second meant Murdock was going to end things until....

"Never lemme go Face, I don` ever wanna leave ya, I love you"

"Then theres no problem we can`t face together" Face breathed in total relief and joy he gently kissing Murdock`s forehead pulling him into an embrace stroking his back "We`ll make sure the VA gives you some help with this aswell, Hannibal and I won`t let them just cast you aside I promise, and I`ll have you living with me"

"Here?" Murdock asked 

"Or a condo on the beach, a penthouse in some luxuary apartment building, perhaps a Beverly Hills mansion!" Face said grinning at the thought of scamming some place with a dozen bedrooms for them to christen!

"Soun`s good Facey, but I`d take a run down motel, s`long as its with you", though the sentiment warmed him, the thought of a crappy motel made Face`s skin crawl!, shaking off the thought he pulled back from Murdock shutting off the water and guiding the pilot into the bath pleasently surprised when Murdock began to wash him with his liquid soap in slow soothing strokes, lathering up his own hands he beagn to return the favour until they were both cleaned and just lay in the water enjoying the relaxing soak. 

 

Murdock was a little brighter after his bathroom talk with Face, a little more relaxed, but it was clear he was still on edge, still scared at being thrown out of the VA and left to defend himself in a world that had damaged him so baddly in the first place.

Face made sure he was telling Murdock exactly how much he loved him, how welcome he was where Face lived, how he need`nt worry about getting a job straight away, Face had enough money to support them both, and beside they still had the missions to go on.

Murdock joked about ending up as a house wife!, doing the cooking, and cleaning while Face was out earning the crust!, well scamming it at least!, this of course led to a discussion on weather or not Murdock should be perminantly naked save for a kitchen apron!. The thought of having a perminantly naked pilot in his house was enough to make Face hard for hours on end! . 

They spent the next two days simply relaxing and soaking up the sun in Face`s garden, they would have gone down to the beach, but if the breeze caught the sand and blew it into Murdock`s face, as can so oftern happen, then it would agravate his burns which were healing nicely, though the one between his eyes was going to take longer since Murdock had ripped the head off it during his episode.

Rubbing cocoa butter sun screen into the pilot`s back and having him return the favour was as sensuous and romantic as if they were sharing a meal by a roaring wood fire and candle light with romantic music, and on that score so far their meals had been preety much class A junk food for which Face feared he`d be paying for on the obsticle course next training session!, why could`nt he have been given Murdock`s metabolisism!?, pizza, chinese with an excess of prawn toasts and crackers , burgers and frys were not normaly part of Face`s normal diet. Nore were the pancakes, or french toast, or the banana monkey bread, that Murdock made for breakfast, but sugar and fat content aside they were all damn good!.

By the time the BBQ at Hannibal`s came round Murdock`s eyes although still bruised and red, were fully open and he could see aswell as he had ever done acompanying Face to the super market to pick up the food and several packs of beer for the lunch, Steaks, Burgers, Hot dogs, Spare ribs, rolls, corn on the cobs, colslaw, potato salad, a fresh mixed salad. Murdock insisted upon getting chocolate, marshmallows, and graham cracker so they could make smores!. 

The drive up to Hannibal`s latest place was relaxed and easy, the traffic not being too terrible for once, Face enjoyed driving with his amr about Murdock`s shoulders while the pilot sang along to the radio untill they reached the house, after parking up, Face and Murdock took a bag each and headed round the back of the house going in through the open wooden gate, the BBQ was already fired up ready for the food, Amy was sitting on one of the deck chairs dressed in a preety salmon pink sun dress, with a broad rimmed hat to keep the sun off her face. BA was stood on the deck a glass of milk in his hand talking to Hannibal who as always had a ciggar between his teeth grinning as they spoke.

"Foods here!" Amy said happily 

"`Bout time!" BA growled "Starvin` t`death here!"

"And ya lookin` good for it Mudsucka!" Murdock teased 

"Where d`you want this stuff Hannibal?" Face asked keeping his free hand in the small of Murdock`s back right so Amy and BA could see, a subtle hint, well perhaps not that subtle, but they would have to find out sooner or later and Face was`nt prepared to wait for later, besides, Hannibal already accepted this, so that was the biggest hurdle down, except Hannibal had been unlikely to brake their bones or put them in intensive care!.

"Take it through to the kitchen will ya kid" Hannibal replied taking a gulp of beer from the bottle, Amy was drinking something clear in a glass full of ice, which Face guessed to either be vodka and tonic or gin and tonic, taking the shoping through to the kitchen, Face and Murdock unwrapped the food and laid it out onto the plates Hannibal had left out for them so he could take it straight to the BBQ, Face cracked open two bottles of beer, Handing one to Murdock he took him back out onto the pateo his arm about Murdock`s waist and making sure he sat next to him with their knees touching, Murdock shot him a look as if asking what he was up to, to which Face replied with smirk and an easy shrug.

"How are your eyes now Murdock?" Amy asked 

"Better thanks baby, don` feel worse than the sunburn I got las` time I was in Hawaii"

"I remember that!" Hannibal chuckled "You and I both looked like a couple of lobsters!"

"Well I did warn the two of you to use sun screen!" Face smirked recalling the four days of R+R the four of them and Ray had spent in Hawaii shortly before they had been taken by Charlie, god they`d had some fun that weekend, splashing around in the sea which of course had lead to them trying to drown each other!, lazing out on the sand, playing a friendly game of football with Hannibal as referee, Face and Murdock struggling against the sheer bulk of Ray and BA, and the poor pilot ending up half burried underneath Ray in a tussle for the ball!, long hot nights spent drinking each other under the table, then falling into whoevers bed they reached first to wake up the following morning hung over half dressed and in a tangle of limbs!,

"How long ago was this?" Amy asked. it was`nt oftern the guys talked about their time in the army, certainly never about the prison camp, but she loved to hear what they had to say, as she had her Grandfather`s storys about WWII 

"God eleven nearly twelve years ago" Face breathed

"Tempus Fugit" Murdock murmed 

"Whatcha say fool?" BA scowled 

"Tempus Fugit" Hannibal repeated "It`s latin, it means Time Flys!"

"It might, but I ai`n, never `gain y`guys hear me!, ya ever take on `nother plane, I`m gonna brake every bone in ya bodies!"

"Readin` ya loud `n clear big guy!" Murdock chiruped without concern 

"No worrys BA, we won`t take you on another plane, at least not for a good while!" Face grinned wickedly, and slid his hand onto Murdock`s thigh squeezing it making Murdock almost choke on his beer and shoot him an incredulas look, Hannibal rolled his eyes puffing on the remains of his cuban 

"Face?, what are you doing?" Amy asked 

"Whatever do you mean?", the con-man sounded as innocent as a choir boy!, his eyes wide open and lashs effecting a slight flutter

"She means why ya groppin` Murdock, fool!?" BA growled sounding very much like a beer with toothache!, Face turned to look at Murdock who seemed to be comuning with his beer bottle! and glanced at Face giving him a desperate look of appeal that melted the con-mans heart 

"Well" he drawled taking a slow sip of his beer "It`s nice to sometimes touch the man your in love with!".

"WHAT!" Amy squeeked almost spilling her drunk in shock "Face you.........your the most woman mad man I`ve ever met!"

"Oh man!" BA groaned shutting his eyes and pinching them with his fingers

"I`m not a nympho maniac!" Face protested 

"He really ai`n baby" Murdock agreed "I should know, I live with one!"

"Your serious about this?" Amy asked "Really?"

"Totaly and completely" Face said trailing his hand up Murdock`s thigh then slipping it up and around the pilot`s shoulders daringly placing a kiss on the pilot`s cheek 

"Goddamn!" Amy whispered grinning and shaking her head "I never saw that coming"

"YA the only one who di`nt Mamma!" BA grunted tiredly "Fool`s been dancin` round each other f`years now!, `bout damn time they did somethin` `bout it!"

"Hear hear!" Hannibal agreed stubbing out his ciggar but and getting to his feet "I`m gonna get the food started, Face, unless your too busy snuggling with your honey, you can come and lend a hand!", Face was about to retort to that but then realised Hannibal was creating the time for them to talk in private without anyone getting suspicious

"No rest for the weary!" he sighed dramaticaly, getting to his feet he turned his back to the others and planted a deep kiss on Murdock`s lips causing BA to protest loudly that they could keep that shit for the bedroom!, and Amy laughing while covering her eyes, leaving a red cheeked Murdock to them, Face followed Hannibal into the kitchen taking up the plate of hot dogs and burgers while Hannibal brought out the corn on the cobs, steaks and burgers setting them up in the BBQ, 

"So?" Hannibal asked without preamble

"He is very far from being cured" Face said keeping his voice low but an eye on Murdock   
"He had a terrible nightmare two nights ago, followed by a flashback, was screaming in vietnamese, beating his head against the wall and did`nt come out of his flashback for two hours!, spent the whole time crying in my arms begging me not to let Choa take him again"

"Jesus" Hannibal murmed keeping the shock off his face and flipping the burgers as he did so "What d`you think we should do Kid?"

"I`m not sure" Face sighed "He`s been okay for the last two days, nervous, but alright, he`s scared of being kicked out by the VA, and left to fend for himself, even my promise of us living together is`nt stoping all the fear" Face paused swallowing a mouthful of beer and smoothing back his hair in a nervous gesture to calm himself "I think I can handle most of the problems, at least help him through, but he needs more support than I can offer, or you guys can, he needs a professional to help him"

"So what do we do?"

"I was thinking maybe you could speak to the Docters at the VA, see if they can get him some treatment as an out patient?, some level of support"

"Me?" Hannibal asked "Why not you?"

"Well.......Since I scam him out all the time I might be recognised, you on the other hand won`t, and can pose as his Uncle Quiad!"

"Uncle.........., Face how you think these things up at times is beyond me!" Hannibal sighed 

"But I`ll do it!" he said before Face could launch into a protest

"Thanks Hannibal, I apreciate it"

"Yeah, and I`ll apreciate you getting the salad ready, slicing some cheese for the burgers and cutting open the rolls!, now Lieutenant!".

The lunch went very well, all of them drinking perhaps a little more than they should, but relaxing and enjoying one anothers company, Amy was treated to several stories the guys had from Nam, some of the best missions, how Murdock lost his chance to be promoted to Major for decking a fellow captain after he`d insulted BA racialy, shocking the big guy who`d been ready to brake the Captain`s face!, one of Hannibal`s crazy scemes that saw him ending up swinging by his feet from a trap! having to cut free once Face, BA and Ray had finished pissing themselves with laughter!, several of BA`s fights, Face scamming the best champagne from the officers mess in Saigon, and getting it brought out to them at the DMZ!.

At sunset the toasted the marshmallows making smores, getting chocolate and melted marshmallow everywhere!, finally at about eight Amy had to call it a night as she needed to be up for work, thanking Hannibal and promising to meet up with them soon she headed off, BA needed to be at the day care centre, patting Murdock`s legs which were stretched out across him, Face got Murdock moving to head back to the bungalo themselves  
"So we`re meeting the day after tomorrow to go to the VA then?" Face clarrified with Hannibal

"You got it kid, take care of yourself Captain"

"Colonol, thanks for the Barbie"

"Yeah was good man" BA agreed 

"Your welcome" Hannibal said stretching "Ah, I think I`m gonna stay out here for a while, it`s a nice night and it`d be a sin to miss it"

"Enjoy yourself" Face drawled "Some of us have better things to enjoy!"

"Face!" Murdock hissed 

"Keep those comments away from me man!" BA snapped 

"Was`nt refering to you!" Face teased then hid behind Murdock as BA stepped forward!

"And on that note, the three of you can take this elsehwere!" Hannibal laughed putting his feet up on the table and leaning back in the chair "I`ll see you in a few days".


	6. Chapter 6

Face was posativly bouncing in his seat in the van waiting for Hannibal and BA to come out with Murdock and his belongings, detirmind that tonight he would be taking Murdock to Ill Maestro, waist lines be damned!  
"What the hell?" Amy whispered frowning as she looked out the window seeing only BA and Hannibal coming along

"What is it?" Face asked "Wheres Murdock?" was his next question when Hannibal and BA got into the van

"Back in his old room" Hannibal replied "It seems his Docter will probably e getting his very own room in the VA!"

"WHAT!?"

"He`s a nut man!" BA snapped "Tha`s why the fool was released!, the docters off his rocker jus` like Murdock!"

"Jesus Christ" Face groaned 

"Murdock wants to see you Kid, he`s preety happy to be back in hsi room, but freaked out about you" Hannibal said lighting a ciggar "Now get in there, and we`ll see you later, I`m sure you can get yourself a cab!, so you can take your time!".

Face wasted no time in getting into the VA, since many of the patients were in Murdock`s situation the staff had their hands full and he had no trouble getting down to Murdock`s room where the pilot was pacing back and forth agitatedly  
"Murdock" Face called through the open space in the door 

"Facey!" Murdock breathed in relief "I`m so sorry baby!, I really wan`ed t`be with ya!, tha` stupid cracked Docter!, crazier than me!"

"So I hear!" Face chuckled slipping his hand through the door so Murdock could hold it "You know we could try and get you released if you want, we cna speak to another docter, get you made an out patient, and you and I can still live together, just like we planned"

"Oh Facey" Murdock moaned saddly holding the Con-Mans hand to his chest over his heart "I wish it were that simple, but we both know I ai`n ready for that, p`haps we could make it work for a few weeks, but then somethin` would happen an I`d be back t`sqaure one, maybe even worse off than when I firs` got commited here, when we get together properly, live together properly, I want to be with you one hundred percent, not worryin` `bout my next nightmare or flashback, I wanna be able t`give you everythin` an all of me, not jus` part of me" Murdock paused holding Face`s hand tighter seeing the saddness in Face`s eyes "I`m not sayin` no, not no forever, jus` not yet baby, jus` gimme a bit more time t`sort my head out"

"Well, don`t get it too sorted out, I kind of like your brand of crazy!" Face offered with a smile flexing his fingers to stroke Murdock`s jaw "But I do understand, I wish I could argue with the logic, but I can`t, all I can do is promise that I`ll be there waiting for when your ready"

"You sure?, could be years" Murdock warned "Theres still some things I can`t talk t`the shrinks `bout yet, bad things y`know?"

"I know, but I also know that your not a quiter, and in your own time you`ll get there, weather it`s next year, in ten years, or hell twenty years!, I`ll still be waiting and besides" Face smiled now wiggling his eyebrows "It`s not like we can`t still enjoy ourselves along the way!".

Hands shoved in his pockets and walking with a small smile on his face, Face made his way out of the VA, dissapointed that he was in going home alone, but did already have a date set to be with Murdock next weekend, Ill Maestro for sure!, then a long long time in bed!, and it was`nt like their relationship was over, or even ending, it was just begining, he would just have to patient for a while, and hey!, perhaps by the time Murdock was better he, Hannibal, and BA would have their pardons and he and Murdock could live together without having to go on the run all the time.  
Yeah, just a question of time Face thought getting into the first cab he found and telling the driver to take the scenic route, yeah he and Murdock would be alright, and things would just get better and better, and after all as Murdock had said Tempus Fugit.


End file.
